


The Only One In The World

by Bugsyboo1313



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsyboo1313/pseuds/Bugsyboo1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Benedict Cumberbatch as "Sherlock Holmes" in BBC's television show, Sherlock. </p><p>"I'm a consulting detective. Only one in the world, I invented the job." -SH</p><p>It stinks you can't see the different shades of blue on his scarf. And the colored circles were supposed to be lights in the distance, but that didn't work out. </p><p>Hope you like it!!! <img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Only One In The World

**Author's Note:**

> Benedict Cumberbatch as "Sherlock Holmes" in BBC's television show, Sherlock. 
> 
> "I'm a consulting detective. Only one in the world, I invented the job." -SH
> 
> It stinks you can't see the different shades of blue on his scarf. And the colored circles were supposed to be lights in the distance, but that didn't work out. 
> 
> Hope you like it!!! 


End file.
